BackLash
by lunarxshinobi
Summary: One village's trash is another group's treasure. What Konoha doesn't want, we'll hold close and never let go. They don't know what they had... What we have now. And we won't give him back. NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**BACKLASH**

Prolouge-Part 1

_A Meeting_

"talking"

'thinking'

**ff/Change POV**

4 year old naruto Uzumaki was not enojoying his day. The villagers had been very violent today, throwing various weapons at him every chance they got. He had even been attacked by a few ninja. Naruto scurried away from them and he ended up running into a little girl with long black hair tied into a bow and big blue eyes. She was wearing a long kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"I-I'm sowwy!" Naruto quickly said.

"oh, It's alright! I'm okies! I mean, um, I'm okay!" The little girl smiled, and helped him up.

"Why were ya, I mean, Why were you running?" She asked.

"Well... peoples were attacking me." he said.

" Why?" She asked.

" I don't know. " naruto answered.

" Okay. What's your name?" the girl asked him. Before he had the chance to tell her, he was thrown into a wall by Hirashi Hyuuga. "Are you alright little Uchiha? Please, Stay away from the little demon." Hirashi said.

"Demon? What demon?" She asked.

" That one." he pointed to Naruto. "Why don't you play with Hinata?" Hirashi said, and started to carry her to the hyuuga compound.

" okay." The little girl said.

Narut whimpered and stood up. That little girl was the first kid his age to talk to him, and not get scared or angry. he decided that he wanted to be friends with her, and that he'd find her tomorrow. She had been wearing the Uchiha symbol... 'I'll go see the Uchiha Compwound tomorrow.' He told himself.

---------------------------

Do you like it? This is just the first part of the prolouge. i promise more.


	2. ProlougePart2The Uchiha Compound

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 2

Prolouge-Part2

_The Uchiha Compound_

"talking"

'thinking'

**FF/Change POV**

Nartuo made his way out of his apartment, and down the street. On his way over to the Uchiha Compound, he saw a flower shop. He walked in and picked a small lily.

" Excuse me, How much is dis one?" he asked.

"oh, it's 5 yen!" said a little blond girl. Naruto paid her, and then a man walked into the shop.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGTHER YOU MONSTER!" He threw several flower pots at Naruto. Naruto ran out of the shop, clutching the flower. he ran all the way to the Uchiha Compoun. He didn't immidiently see the girl, so he carefully creeped into the compound. He heard some sounds, so he gently walked over to them. He saw the little Uchiha girl watching an older boy train a younger boy. He walked up to the girl and said "Hello."

The little girl smiled. " Hello. How are ya, I mean, How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good! I got you a pretty flower!" Naruto said, as he handed her the Lily. She giggled.

" Thankies! I mean, Thank you! I'm gonna get my mommy, I mean, my mother, to put it in my hair! Be right back!" The little girl ran off. Naruto sat down, only to be noticed by the boys.

"DEMON!" The older boy yelled. Both boys began to attack Naruto. A door was heard opening and closing. The two boys walked away, leaving a badly injured Naruto behind.

"Boy!" was the last thing Nartuo heard before he fell uncouncious. When he woke up, he was in his apartment. On his table was a note in slightly childish writing.

"_Dear Boy,_

_Are you okay? I hope so._

_Want to play tomorrow? I'll meet you _

_near the really big field._

_Bye!"_

Naruto smiled. 'I made a friend!'


	3. Prologe, Part 3, Rescue and Training

**BACKLASH**

Prolouge-Part 3

_Rescue and Training_

"Talking"

'thinking'

**ff/ change pov**

Naruto happily jogged over to the big field. he took a short break near the Inuzuna compound. A little boy with red marks cam out and saw him.

"Mom! Mom! It's the pup-killer! " He yelled. Moments later, Naruto found himself being chased down by several memebers of the Inuzuna Compound. They cornered him in an alley. The Inuzuna dogs were about to kill him, when a wave of earth knocked them and thier owners out cold.

" Are you alright boy?" The girl ran over to him.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! Did you do dat?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm a konouchi." she said calmly. "oh, but you can't tell. Daddy said no one's supposed to know. It's a secret!" Naruto grinned.

"That's kinda cool! My name's Naruto. What's yours?"

"Mine's Linaru!" The girl said. "Wanna go play now?" Naruto shook his head.

"I want you to teach me ninja stuff!!!!!" He said happily. Linaru nodded. "okay Naru-kun! Come one!" She dragged him to a small clearing in tyhe forest above the hokage monument.

" This will be our training grounds! No one knows about it! So we can train here in secret!" Linaru announced. The two spend the rest of the day with Linaru teaching Naruto some basic taijutsu. in the next two years, Naruto would train to a chunin level under and ANBU level instructor. However, tragedy would soon hit Konoha.

----------------

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Prolouge, Part 4, Death of a Clan

**BACKLASH**

Prolouge-Part 4

_Death of a Clan._

"talking"

'thinking'

**ff/change POV**

** 2 years later**

Six year old Naruto happily jogged into the training clearing.

"Hey Lina-chan! i wanna learn a new jutsu! Let's make one!" he yelled. A girl turned her head to him.

"Hello Naruto. How about a jutsu that takes advantage of all your elements?" The calm, blank faced girl said.

" Sounds cool. What are you doing?" he asked, noticing that she was going through a box of bandages.

"Our first aid kit looked lacking, so i went out and got some stuff, and then it looked like a tornado ripped through it, so I decided to organize it." She said passively.

"Okay." Naruto took a taijutsu stance and then began to beat the crap out of a nearby dummy. All of a sudden, several screams were heard.

"...That sounds like my clan!" Linaru jumped off the monument and took off towards the Uchiha Compound. Naruto sighed and climbed down. When he got to the compound, he wasn't surprised to see the large group of nin. What he was surprised to see was that the entire compound was covered in blood. Dead Uchihas were everywhere. A young boy about his age was carried out. The boy was sobbing and saying something along the lines of "It was Itachi!"

Naruto ran all the way back to the training grounds.

"Linaru?" He asked. Linaru appeared.

"yes?"

"You're alright!" Naruto yelled, tackle hugging her."

"ow... yes. I am. Naruto... I think I'm gonig to use this to leave Konoha."

"But Linaru..."

" Just let me. okay Naruto? and do me a favor. Don't tell anyone I'm alive. and tell no one that I've trained you. Hide your true self. If people know about your true strength, they'll attack you. and I won't be here to help you." Linaru said.

"Yes Lina-chan. I promise."

"I'm going to find others like you and I. Others that feel alone. I'll come back and check every once in a while."

"Bye. " Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto." Linaru dissappeared. Naruto walekd down to his apartment. He would keep his promise.

----

_**REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	5. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 1

_Enter Naruto Uzumaki_

"talking"

'thinking'

**FF/Change POV**

Naruto sighed as he twirled the forbidden scroll and waited for Mizuki to show up. He really wished that he didn't have to hide his true skills from his village. He had to fake failing the test, and he had to steal some scroll. 'Hm. Here's Iruka... la la la he's talking... wait, Mizuki... A shuriken... IRUKA?!'

**FF to Meeting of Team 7**

Naruto sighed in absolute boredum. The jonin instructor for team 7, which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto. The worst combo. A derranged fangirl, an emo loser and a liar. Naruto was trying his best not to just leave. He sighed and decided to add more to his 'I'm a moron' act. Naruto set and earaser on the door. One of his "teammates" told him that it was a bad idea. Naruto sighed, He was so irritated. Finally, Kakashi was here.

"Yo." Then Kakashi dodged to kunai, shuriken, and shoe that were chucked at him. Kakashi pointed up.

" Let's talk on the roof." He said, and then poofed away. Naruto grumped and as he climbed up. When the team go there, Kakashi motioned for them to sit down.

"Soo. Likes. Dislikes? Dreams?" Kakashi asked.

"Go first." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

" I like a lot of things, I dislike a lot of things. and my dreams, eh, there are some. You next blondie."

Naruto glared. "I like ramen, training, the colors white and orange, someone from long ago, I hate emos, fangirls, people with no ambitions, and my goal is to be hokage." Sasuke glared at the 'emo' thing, and Sakura was insulted by the 'fangirl' part.

**FF to the test**

Naruto sighed. Get the bells, oh, big whoop. He could've done that when he was 6. He was about to just grab the bells, when he remembered something. 'crap. gotta be the 'idiot'. So Naruto acted the part.

**FF to that night**

Naruto grinned. "Today was an okay warm up." He said to himself as he put on a pure white cloack and a white mask with silver detailing to look like a fox. He poofed out of his apartment and into the clearing, where 9 other nin, all wearing similar masks and white cloaks, waited. Naruto walked up to a nin in the clearing, this one wearing a slighty different fox mask.

"Training?" he asked. The other nin just nodded. Naruto slid into a taijutsu stance. The other nin spread out and paired up. A nin in a white cat mask opted to spar with naruto, leaving the other fox nin to target a nin in a racoon mask.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi had been woken up by a soft exploding noise. He looked out his window, and, upon seeing nothing, he went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Start of the Wave Arc Tazuna

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 2

_Start of the Wave Arc-Tazuna_

"talking"

'thinking'

**Change POV/ FF**

Sasuke Uchiha frowned. Once again, that stupid blond was bothering him for a spar.

"Hell. No." Sasuke glared.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled, and then just sat on a nearby rock. Kakashi finally appeared.

"We're going to the Hokage's office to get a mission." He said, poofing away. Naruto grumbled something rude before stompling off towards the tower. Sasuke just starting walked. Sakura started to ask him out for about the 30th time that day.

"No." Sasuke growled. Then he noticed something.

"Where's the dobe?" He asked.

"Dunno. " sakura remarked.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto had jumped away from his teammates, mainly due to the fact taht they bored him. Naruto wished that he had better teammates. Theburame and the Nara would've worked fine. Or, if he had to have a girl on his team, the Nara and the Yamanka. Anything besides the overly angysty Uchiha and the annoying Haruno. But, he had to make the best of what he had. he made it to the kage tower, and looked around. His teammates were halfway there.

Naruto leaned against teh wall, and took out a small white fltue. He played a simple tune, and waited. Seconds later, a lengthy and elegant reply rippled across the air. Naruto smiled. Uta was close by, at least within a 45 mile raidus. The flutes were small, but they reached far. And it sounded as though she were about 3 miles away from Konoha's border. Naruto played a few notes, questioning on her wellbeing. He recieved a happy chorus of high notes, meaning that she was fine and had just completed a mission. Naruto noticed that his teammates were at the tower, so he played a few farewell notes and then headed into the tower.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura sighed deeply. Sasuke wasn't talking to her, but at least Naruto wasn't around. Sakura was about to try to ask Sasuke out again, when a little sparkle of sound drifted from the general direction of the Hokage tower. then, and amazing response answered back. The exchange continued, a gentle set of low notes from the tower, answered by a happy wave of higher notes. By the time she and

Sasuke had gotten to the tower, the tower responded with a few kind notes, and then quieted. Sakura sighed, wondering who made that beautiful sound, and then she climbed up to the hokage's office.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi sighed. Histeam was as disfunctional as ever. The Uchiha was brooding, the girl was drooling because the Uchiha was brooding, and Naruto was yelling at the kage for a higher level mission. Kakashi signed. 'Naruto.' Kakashi wished that he knew more about his blond student. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the hokage. They had jsut recieved a mission. they had to take a man named Tazuna to the mist. Kakashi just stared at the drunken man argued with Naruto. 'Interesting.'


	7. Chance Encounter

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 3

_Chance Encounter_

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Change POV/FF**

Naruto grumlbed as the group walked towards the wave country. Not only had the Uchiha shown him up, but that old coot Tazuna couldn't stop insulting him. Also, the man was being chased by Gato. Naruto wanted to smack Tazuna for not telling them that to begin with. and he was about to, when he heard Haku sending a whistle signal to Zabuza, that he had released his warning, a small white snow hare. Naruto chuckled, and flung a kunai at the rabbit, which he didn't quite like after it bit him. Sakura scolded him for attacking the poor 'helpless' rabbit while Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. He was about to say that he _really_ didn't like that imparticular rabbit, when Kakashi yelled, "Duck!"

The group dropped to the floor. A broad sword flew over them. Naruto wanted to smile. 'So it's Zabuza first then. I wonder where Haku is...' He signaled Zabuza to pretend like he didn't know him. Zabuza apparetnly agreed, because all that happened was Zabuza and Kakashi fighting. When Kakashi had Zabuza cornered, Naruto had to fight the urge to leap forward and defend his friend. Haku appeared right as Naruto was about to help Zabuza. Haku lightly nodded to Naruto, and then he dissappeared with Zabuza.

**-Kakashi's POV-**

The team had been doing well so far. They had survived a major attack, Tazuna was safe, and they were almost to his home. Kakashi then turned his head to look over his team. Sakura was still shaking. Sasuke looked agrivated. Naruto was just looking around. 'Weird." Kakashi thought . Naruto should be jumping up and down and yelling 'yeah' at the top of his lungs because of his brilliant shuriken idea and the fact that Sasuke had immidiently understood and played his part in the plan perfectly. They had achieved a great level of teamwork. And yet, Naruto was completey silent, and there was an unfamiliar warmth in his eyes.

Tazuna shouted loudly to someone. Kakashi looked up and saw a house with a woman and a small boy coming out.

**-FF a few hours-**

**-Sakura's POV-**

Sakura frowned while Naruto argued with some kid. She didn't have any idea what they were talking about, since she didn't care, but she was slighty annoyed by them, because they were disturbing her precious Sasuke-kun. She decided to drown them out and just gaze at Sasuke.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall. 'The boy doesn't believe in heroes' He mused. He decided to prove the boy, Inari, wrong. After all, he had nothing better to do. That, and it was easy to clobber Zabuza and Haku.


	8. Tree Training

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 4

_Tree Training_

"talking"

'_Thinking_'

**[FF/Change POV**

Team 7 met in the forest the next morning. Naruto sighed as Kakashi appeared, about ten minutes late.

"We're climbing trees, without out hands." He said.

'_Ugh, I'm bored, and I already know hwo to do this."_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi gave them the cue to start. Naruto got halfway up the tree, and then he pretended to fall. After about an hour of that, Naruto got sick of being covered in bruises. He looked around to see Sakura 2/3 of the way up, and Sasuke 1/2 way up. Naruto shook his head. That was seriously sad. Naruto looked at the tree he had been climbing. '_That's it.'_

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and was about to say something about Naruto's outburst, but his voice deserted him with Naruto ran straight up the tree and dissappeared into the branches.

**[Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke had been working on climbing the tree, and in his opinion, he was doing pretty well. Then he heard Naruto yell something aobut being sick of the exercise. Sasuke went to mock the dobe, when he saw Naruto run all the way up the tree. Sasuke was so shocked, he fell of off his tree. Sakura, who had been waiting to hear Sasuke's comment, like she always did, followed suit and fell when she saw Naruto. Kakashi just turned the page in his book.

"I guess Naruto gets it." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at his teacher, who merely shrugged off Sasuke's death glares, since he'd seen scarier ones from the various pmsing ANBU women. Sasuke had no chance against those women. Sasuke brushed the dirt off of his shorts, and continued the exercise.

**[FF to end of Day**

Sasuke sighed and looekd up at Naruto's tree. It had been about 4 hours and the dobe had still not come down. Sasuke had half a mind to set the tree on fire, just to see if the dobe would notice.

"Sasuke--" Sakura started to speak.

"What." Sasuke said.

"When we go home--"She started, but he quickly cut her off.

"no."

Seconds after he said that, a paper hit Sakura in the head, much to Sasuke's amusement. Sakura glared at Naruto's tree, and opened the crumpled up paper. She then scowled and tried to throw the paper back at the tree.

"NO WAY NARUTO. COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN HIT YOU!"

Sakura screeched.

_'Yes Sakura, Naruto will come down just so you can beat him'_ Sasuke thought sarcasticlly.

"Dobe, you need to come down anyway, it's getting dark." Sasuke shouted up at Naruto. He almost laughed when a heavy orange jacket was thrown in Sakura's face. There was a note attached to it.

'_I like it up here. Go home without me. and don't call me dobe.-Naruto.'_

"Dobe." Sasuke said, walking back to the house.

**[Sakura's POV**

'_Shirtless Naruto? hmmmm.'_ Sakura thought as she looked at the coat. '_nah.'_ She quickly ran to catch up with Sasuke, wondering if he would say yes if she asked him when Naruto wasn't around.


	9. Forest Meeting

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 5

_Forest Meeting_

"talking"

'thinking'

-**FF/Change POV**-

After Sasuke and Sakura left, Naruto decided that it really was the best idea to stay up in the tree so that Sakura wouldn't hit him. He fell asleep after about an hour or so, which is a really bad idea if you're up at the tip top of a tree in a very windy place.

The wind knocked the sleeping Naruto off the tree and onto the forest floor. Not surprisingly, This didn't wake him up. After all, being blown off a tree by gale force winds and free falling the 200+ feet you had climbed up to get there in the first place couldn't possibly wake up up. (Authoress Sarcasm)

Naruto was woken up by a soft voice saying, "You shouldn't sleep out here, you'll catch a cold." Naruto opened his eyes, looked up, and grinned.

"Hey Haku. How's it going?" Naruto said up and faced his friend. Haku smiled.

"I'm Fine. How are you? and why were you sleeping you here?" he replied.

"I'm great. And I was training. I just didn't feel like going back to get hit by that annoying pink haired girl." Naruto answered cheerfully. Haku shook his head.

"Wether it's true or not, you shouldn't tease your teammates." Haku scolded.

"Teammates? The only one who can qualify as teammate is Sasuke, and he's a revenge obsessed idiot." Naruto scoffed.

"Naruto..." Haku said.

"Why are you and Zabuza working for Gato?" Naruto questioned, quickly changing the subject to something that didn't make him want to punch a giant hole in the ground.

" Well, we needed work, and she suggested we take Gato's offer." haku said.

"Why?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Well, first of all, she's her, and there's times where I have no idea why she does things."

"oh."

"and also, She wants to get rid of Gato. We're going to invade and kill him." Haku said calmly.

"A little community service?" Naruto wondered why they were helping out the crime-ridden Land of Waves.

"We're taking his money." Haku answered.

"ah. good." nevermind.

"She figures that if Gato trusts us, we can get into his base and kill him."

"Good thinking."

"well, it's her."

"oh, i'm sorry, duh."

"..."

"It's getting kinda late."

"Yep, I 've gotta go help Zabuza. He's probably awake by now."

"Temporary Death?"

"It's what's always gotten us out of trouble."

"Besides the rest of us."

"Yeah, besides the rest of you. Are your teammates aware of Zabuza and I?"

"Yeah. Kakashi figured out that you weren't a real hunter nin. Then he decided that you just put Zabuza in a state of temporary death."

"Ah. Well, Good bye."

"Good Bye."

Naruto watched has Haku left the clearing. When his friend had dissappeared, Naruto leaned against a tree and went right back to sleep.


	10. Fight on the Bridge

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 6

_Fight on the Bridge_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

-**FF/change POV**-

_Naruto and Haku's Signals._

Naruto awoke in the room he and Sasuke had been sharing. Sasuke was gone. Naruto figured that Sasuke had told Kakashi that Naruto had stayed out there and Kakashi had probably gone to get him. Naruto stood up, and got dressed. He had been sitting around for a while, when he suddenly sensed that trouble was happening. Naruto went outside to see some ment trying to kill Inari and his mother. Naruto reacted by killing both men.

"Where is the rest of my team." Naruto asked.

"At the bridge with my grandpa." Inari answered.

"Thanks." Naruto said, starting to walk towards the bridge.

"Your not a complete idiot. Are you?" Inari asked. Naruto chuckled to himself before waving to Inari.

"No, but don't tell." Then Naruto raced out toward the bridge. when he got there, Sasuke was fighting Haku, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, and Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna trembling like a frightened mouse. Hakus saw NAruto, and created his ice mirriors. However, he also created some signals.

_Some of the others are waiting to pick Zabuza and me up. They just need a signal. I told them you'd send out some of the kyuubi's power._

Naruto rolled his eyes and signaled back.

_Oh yes, i'll just break the seal and release the kyuubi to have them come get you two._

Haku bounced from mirror to mirror and used his handsigns.

_... You know what I mean, I'll just affect your emotions by attacking emo-boy here._

Naruto started running towards the ice mirrors.

_Ha ha ha ha ha. Emo-boy. Why didn't I come up with that one? Oh yeah, someone told me not to tease my teammates. Anyway, okay. If you can piss me off by attacking Mr.I'msogreataninjaIcanneverdie, then you go right ahead._

Haku threw some needles at Sasuke.

_I hope I can. If not, we're screwed._

Naruto got to the ice mirrors.

_I agree. and i'm not sure that i'd be able to help you out._

Haku nodded, and let Naruto slip into the center of his ice mirrors. he knew that Naruto could take the needles.

**-ff to middle of fight-**

Naruto gasped as Sasuke took Haku's attack for him. He couldn't understand it. Sasuke was an ice prick. He was a jerk. And he hated him, and yet, he saved him... Naruto didn't know who he was angry at. Was he angry at haku for attacking Sasuke? Or was he angry at Sasuke for saving him? Either way, Naruto was pissed off. And haku was the target of his rage. A huge jet of red chakra, which formed into the shape of a giant fox head appeared. Haku got his sign.

Naruto broke the mirrors into thousands of tiny little shards. He went to attack Haku, but his anger fell to pieces. "Haku, you've got your sign. You and Zabuza use false death illusion, and they'll get you out of here. oh, and I hate you." Haku smiled at Naruto.

"Why?"

"Because. you made me care about one of my teammates."

"Ha ha." Haku ran to take the hit for Zabuza, cueing the need for false death illusion jutsu.

-**FF to Snow** **Scene**-

Naruto hid a weary smile as Zabuza and Haku were suddenly covered in snow. Pure, white, snow. '_Snow Screen Jutsu_' Naruto thought. After Zabuza spoke to Haku, which Naruto couldn't tell if it was fake or not, two figures cloaked completely in white, invisible to Naruto's team, but very visible to Naruto's trained eye, picked up Zabuza and Haku and carried them off. _'Pure soul dying and the bodies dissappearing my ass. Kakashi, you are way too supersitious.'_ Naruto thought.

The next day, all of Gato's men were discovered dea, as well as all of his money gone. Naruto smiled at the group of villagers that had come to see him and his team off.

"I guess hero's are real." Inari said.

Naruto grinned, "Told ya so. See ya kid."

"Yeah, bye, Big Brother!" Inaru smiled. Tazuna watched as team 7 left for home.

"This bridge, will be called the Great Naruto Bridge!" He declared.


	11. Visitors

**BACKLASH**

Chapter 7

_Visitors_

"thinking"

'talking'

**-FF/ change pov-**

Naruto sighed, walking down the raod to the training grounds.

"Hey! Naruto! You promised you'd play ninja with us!" Konohamarou yelled.

Naruto smiled."Yeah, I remember." Sakura walked by and snickered.

"Naruto, aren't you already a ninja? What are you doing playing ninja?" She mocked.

"Because. I enjoy spending time with Konohamarou and his friends." Naruto said calmly. Sakura blinked a few times, surprised that he didn't get mad.

"Hey, Naruto, who's the ugly hag?" Konohamarou asked. Sakura glared.

"Why you!" Sakura began to chase down Konohamarou, who ran into a tall guy wearing brown.

"Hey, watch where you're going, punk!" He said, picking Konohamarou up by his neck.

"Let. the boy. go." Naruto glared darkly.

"And you're going to make me?" Kankuro asked, chuckling.

"He's not alone." Sasuke said, leaning on a tree branch high in a tree. Naruto smiled.

"Put the him down, Kankuro. This isn't the time, or the place to pick a fight." a red headed boy with green eyes hung from a tree branch. Sasuke jumped a little, but Naruto smiled.

'Gaara.' He met the other boys eyes and lightly, almost unnoticeably, nodded. Kankuro dropepd Konohamarou.

"G-Gaara." he said. "Fine. whatever." Gaara dropped down from his tree.

"We're going." He told his siblings. Naruto tilted his head slightly in the direction of his secret training grounds. Gaara nodded, and then dragged his siblings away. Naruto looked down at Konohmarou.

"Wanna play ninja now? " He said kindly. Konohamarou grinned and strated to drag Naruto the other way.

-**Sakura's POV-**

Sakura watched as Naruto played with the younger children. She was surprised at how Naruto had reacted. Sure, he had shouted once, but he calmed down almost immidiently. What was changing in Naruto?

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Sasuke frowned as he looked over his two teammates. His stare settled on Naruto. There was something weird going on with him. The loud mouthed dead last loser that he had known in the academy was slowly morphing into someone else. Sasuke wondered, if Naruto knew Gaara. He seemed to calm down when he saw him.


	12. An Uneasy Alliance, Gaara and Naruto

**BackLash**

Chapter 8

_Uneasy Alliance, Gaara and Naruto_

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**Change POV**-

Naruto walked up the path to the training area hidden on top of the hokage monument's mountain. Gaara was already there, looking out over the village. Naruto sat next to him. "So, you're here for the chunin exams?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Yes.. among other things..." Gaara said. "Why do you love this village? They aren't as strong... In fact, it's pretty worthless." He said, glaring at it.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled. "Gaara. Not all of us are like you, wanting to kill everything in our path. Just because you view your village... and all human life, except us because she can kick your ass, as pointless, doesn't mean we do too. This village is important to me. I don't know why.. It just is." He said, smiling at the village. Gaara shrugged. Naruto was right. He didn't view human life as important. Naruto and the others in his group really were only safe because she was strong enough to knock him out every time he tried to kill one of them. Gaara stood up.

"... I'm supposed to be back by now. Temari and Kankuro will start to think I went on a killing spree." He said, leaving. Naruto shrugged and continued to look at the village. He really cared about it, and everything that went on there. He sighed, and took out paper. He wrote a note, pointing out that Gaara was there, and that Gaara seemed to know something, and that he didn't quite trust Gaara to not wipe out out his village, and asking for back up, just in case. He tied the note to a hawk, and sent it off. Then he started walking down the path. Kakashi had wanted to the group to meet at Ichikarou's for a nice dinner together, and Naruto wanted to grab a couple of sushi plates to go, just in case Sasuke and Sakura didn't feel ramen-y... He chuckled. His 'team' really was getting to him.

**[Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was watching Naruto at Ichikarou's. Not that he really wanted to, there was plenty of other people to watch. But Naruto always seemed to get unnerved by the staring Uchiha. On the inside, Sasuke found this hilarious. On the outside, he cared more about his ramen. Sasuke had relaxed, but he was starting to wonder if he had just been imaging Naruto's sparks of calmness and reserve. Naruto was currently yelling at Kakashi for reading his porn at the dinner table, regardless of the fact that they were eating at the ramen counter, and making himself seem more like a dobe. Sasuke sighed. Tomorrow was the chunin exams. He looked at his teammates. They better how up. Even if Naruto is a useless moron.

----------------------------------------

**Lunar:** OMG. I finally updateded. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I lost the notebook with all the chapters in it. I planned to update it earlier... but, yeah. HERE IT IS. Hopefully your reviews will guilt me into updating more often.


	13. Chunin Exams

**BackLash**

Chapter 9

_Chunin Exams_

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**Change POV**-

Naruto watched, slightly irritated as Sasuke fought with Lee. and lost. He looked around for the door to the room where the first exam was being held. At first, he couldn't see anything. Then something hit him. A genjutsu. He closed his eyes and sent out a bit of his chakra, and then he quickly sensed that he door was to his right. He punched it, startling Sakura and Sasuke who hadn't been watching him. The genjutsu shattered, showing that they were there, right before the door to the chunin exams. Sakura and Sasuke were confused, but Naruto ignored them and walked right into the exams.

**-FF to Exam-**

Naruto sighed and stared ahead. He knew the answers to his test, but he also knew that he couldn't write them down. It would blow his cover. He looked out the window. Naruto wished that his _other_ teammates were there. He would feel more supported, more cared for. He looked back at his paper, when a shadow caught his eye. He turned his head back to the window. A raven sat on the window sill, watching him. Next to it, a dove chirped. He grinned. So, they were there, cheering him on the best way they could. He smiled, and waited for the tenth question.

**-FF to End of Exam-**

Gaara sighed in irritation. He knew Naruto acted oddly, but that was above and beyond. Yelling, slamming his palm, and all in front of these pathetic fools. These useless pathetic, annoying fools. Nothing more than training dummies, the entire room of them. Gaara would enjoy watching them all get ripped to shreds, stabbed, gutted. He would also enjoy killing them himself. Watching them fall to the ground in a shocked expression. He chuckled, causing both Kankuro and Temari to eye him worriedly. Gaara couldn't wait until the second exam.

**-FF to the Second Exam-**

Naruto twitched and immidiently looked at Gaara when the proctor finished explaining the exam. Gaara's eyes had a little dance of joy that they usually only held when death and killing someone were mentioned. Naruto shuddered and hoped that some of the others were still there. If they weren't... Hopefully they were close enough to help if Gaara was unleashed. Naruto was confident in his abilities, but he didn't exactly think that he was strong enough to go against Gaara. He grabbed the heaven scroll, and walked into the forest, hoping that his team didn't run in with Gaara's.

He, Sasuke and Sakura spent that day looking for another team with a earth scroll. Since they couldn't find one, they set up camp and sighed, ready to sleep. Naruto decided that he needed to go to the restroom. Sasuke created an impossible password, and Naruto complained about it. But as he walked away, he smiled. He knew that Sasuke was thinking strategicly, and was using Naruto's ''slowness'' to identify him. Naruto sat behind a tree, and smiled. "Hey." Haku landed behind him and sat on a tree root. "Hey Naruto. How are things going with 'Sand's Heir'?" Naruto made a face. "It's terrible. I'm so nervous. It seems like he's going to attack someone." Haku sighed. "umm. Everyone had to move out. We were all hired. I have to leave tomorrow. We won't be back for another two months. It should be okay though. I don't think Gaara will try to do anything. See ya later."

**-FF to when Orochimarou Attacks-**

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura were both tossed into trees. Sasuke was out like a light. Naruto would've found that funny, if not for that fact that he didn't think that this was an average ninja and that he suspected pain in his future. Naruto decided to just ditch the idiot routine for a while and attack like he normally would. He formed handsigns. "Fire Storm Jutsu!" He shouted. A storm of fire attacked both the snake and his master. Naruto found himself wrapped up in a snake tail. Then he was slammed into a tree. He looked up with blurred vision. He was almost eaten by the snake, when the creature was impaled by a rain of ice-spikes. Haku disappeared, and Sasuke woke up as the snake dissappeared. He tried his best to fight the ninja himself, while Naruto felt himself slipping into oblivion. Knock out gas. Haku had purposely kept him out of this fight. Naruto collapsed. Sakura woke up to see Sasuke getting bitten, and Naruto unconcious and looking half-dead, although he just got some bruises from being squeezed by a snake till he turned a pleasant shade of light blue.

**-FF to End of Second Exam-**

Naruto sighed nervously. He was on his own watching Gaara for two months... That sucked. And to make things worse, they wanted the genin to fight to the _death_?! The death!! How stupid were these people? They might as well just tell Gaara to go ahead and slaughter the rest of the competitors. Stupidest thing ever. Naruto shook his head in irritation. This was going to suck. badly.

---

**Lunar:** I hoped you all liked that chapter. Yeah I know that it went fast, but I didn't have that many ideas for this chapter. So, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. oh, and congrats. For some reason, you guys did guilt me into typing this chapter, and, in about a half an hour, I'll type the next chapter... woot. I have no life... BUT YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORIES... SO YEAH!!!


	14. Lunar's Note

**BackLash**

Chapter 11

_I'm getting tired of this_

**Lunar:** Eh hem, attention my loyal readers. First of all, thank you for reading my story. Second, I have an announcement. I'm getting really, really, bored with writing the stuff that takes place before the real story. I'm skipping until the Gaara vs. Naruto fight. Then, I'm skipping until Naruto meets Tsunade. Mabey. Then I'm skipping to the sanin deadlock. After that, I'm skipping to the 'Sasuke's stupid ass is gone' chapter, and the _real_ start of the story. Just so you know. See ya.


	15. Gaara Vs Naruto

**BackLash**

Chapter 12

_Test of Strength, Proof of Trust_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**-FF/Change POV-**

Naruto was cursing under his breath as he sped through the forest. Gaara was loose, and he was after Sasuke. How could he have let Gaara loose? Now his friends were in danger. Naruto nearly stopped, but he kept going. _'...My friends... These guys?... yeah. I guess I have friends here... '_ Naruto chuckled to himself and kept going as fast as possible. He frowned when Shikamarou left their fold to keep their trackers from stopping them. He shook it off and kept going. Sakura was starting to falter, but he couldn't slow down. If only the dog ran faster. That was the only thing that kept Naruto from going even faster. That's when Naruto could sense it. The shukaku. And if the Shukaku was nearby, so was Gaara. and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura got to the two right on time. Sasuke had collapsed, with weird marks all over his body. Naruto didn't have the time to check out what was wrong. He punched Gaara away from his prone teammate. Gaara glared. The word 'traitor' was clear in his eyes. Naruto returned the look. His anger grew when Sakura was pinned to the tree. Naruto breathed deeply and ran at Gaara, throwing his best into the fight.

Gaara howled in anger when Naruto has stabbed him with the explosive. Naruto looked back at Sasuke to make sure that he was okay. "Dude, don't do that again." He scolded. Then he shook his head. _'I sound like...'_ He shook his head again and glared at Gaara. Gaara just laughed. At that moment, Naruto realized something. He had been slightly annoyed that his _other_ team had left him to deal with their most unpredictable member. But now, he realized that by having all the team going on missions, even when Gaara was in the position that he could seriously kill half a village, they were showing trust in his ability. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and realized that he, too, trusted in Naruto's skills. Naruto smiled at Gaara, because, although he sill wasn't sure that he could beat him, he knew that he could at least save his teammates.

Naruto summoned his clones, and began to ram Gaara with punches and kicks. If there was enough of him to do the punching, mabey he could knock Gaara out. Then Naruto knew that his luck ran out. Gaara was unleashing the shukaku. Naruto cursed, and then he quickly summoned Gamabunta. He smiled at Gamakichi [[sp?. The little toad was annoying sometimes, but it was nice to know that he was on his side. Naruto held on while Gamabunta charged for the shukaku. He winced as the giant sword fell a little too close to where his teammates were. " Naruto. If you punch that boy, that Shukaku will lose control. Then it'll be easier for you to take him down." the giant toad said. Naruto nodded.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Just think of something with claws and teeth. I'll grab on, and you punch." The chief continued. Naruto nodded, and formed a handsign. The first thing that popped into his head was something strong enough to beat the shukaku. The kyuubi. and that is what they transformed into. Naruto slammed Gaara was hard as he could. Shukaku lost control, and the chief toad dissappeared. Naruto smirked. Gaara growled, and tried to kill him. Naruto did the only thing that he could. He slammed Gaara with his head. Gaara howled, and they both fell to the ground. "Trust... is stronger than hate." Naruto said. "Caring, about friends, and teammates, means more than mindlessly taking lifes."

Naruto continued scooting towards Gaara. Gaara growled at him, trying to make him go away. Sasuke stopped Naruto and helped him up. Naruto gave Sasuke a weak grin. "thanks." He said, as Gaara's siblings stopped by, picked Gaara up, and left. Naruto fell into unconciousness, trusting his _teammate_ to help him home.

----------------------------------------

**Lunar:** In case you haven't noticed, before, Naruto didn't view Team 7 as his team. He didn't even view Sasuke or Kakashi as his team, but he did respect them as ninja. It wasn't until he realized that Team 7 trusted in him that he started calling them his teammates.


	16. Lunar's Note Again

**BackLash**

Chapter 13

_Lunar's Note.. Again_

**Lunar:** Hi again peoples. In case you forgot my note, I'm skipping all the way until Naruto meets Tsunade. Why? Beccaauuuse. I want to get to the actual story. That, and... dude. it's getting boring. yep. so. bye bye and see you next chapter! oh, and, i'm just sitting here typing Backlash chapters until my mom lets me open one of my x-mas gifts... so... yeah.


	17. Medical Mastery, Lady Tsunade

**BackLash**

Chapter 14

_Medical Mastery, Lady Tsunade_

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**-FF/Change POV-**

Naruto rolled his eyes and thought about various pranks that he would like to pull on Jairaya tonight while the old perv talked about, who knows what. Naruto had stopped listening hours ago. Jairaya stopped by a taven and suggested eating. After a Naruto-esque explosion, Naruto walked inside. He raised his eyebrows at Jairaya's sudden shout, which caused everyone in the place to look at them. Well, except for a woman in the back, with pale blond hair, and even paler blue eyes. Naruto whispered his apologies to the other people in the bar as he and Jairaya walked to the woman's table and sat down. Naruto polietly nodded to the woman and her friend, another woman with short-cut black hair and a nervous disposition.

"Hello Tsunade." Jairaya remarked smoothly. Naruto gaped. That blond lady, who looked mabey 28 at the oldest, was Lady Tsunade? He put his head down in order not to annoy other guests by breaking out in laughter. He raised his head again and started eating while Jairaya and Tsunade talked. He nearly joked on his fish when he heard the words 'fifth hokage'. Naruto looked hard at Tsunade.

"That old hag is going to be the new hokage?" Naruto asked. The woman glared at him, and Jairaya told him to shut up. Naruto shrugged and continued to eat. He was tempted to continue talking, but in French, just to get the 'wtf' look. Naruto chocked again when Tsunade started insulting the hokage title. Even though Naruto knew that Tsunade was a sanin and that she was well out of his league, he quickly challenged her, anger in his eyes. She accepted. Naruto was about to use some of his 'secret' jutsus, when he realized that he could just try to use the rasengan. _'okay, so, I haven't mastered it yet, and it's probably a really bad idea to try, but mabey I'll get it in the heat of battle.'_ Naruto hoped.

He created the rasengan in his hand, and then ran at Tsunade. Her eyes widened when she noticed the jutsu. She stopped him though, by punching the ground. Naruto was cursing her out under his breath, but none of the older ninja noticed. He sat there, slightly bored and annoyed, as Tsunade yelled at Jairaya for teaching Naruto that jutsu. Naruto only payed attention when Tsunade started the bet with him. He stood up and nodded. After all, one week? That was nothing.

**-FF One Week-**

Naruto collapsed to the ground and sighed. He just couldn't get it. He always got it nearly to the perfect point, when he lost focus, trying to keep the chakra moving, and strong, but also trying to keep it concentrated. His focus wasn't that good. He sighed and looked up at the stars. Tomorrow, he would have to face Tsunade in defeat. He sighed, and accsessed the kyuubi's engergy. He tried again, forcing the chakra into a ball and then drawing it in as tight as he possibly could. Then he worried that he wasn't using enough chakra, and then when he tried to hit the tree, the ball shattered, and it didn't work. Naruto sighed, and punched the ground in irritation. He fell asleep, soon after that.

--------------------------------

**Lunar:**... Welll. I'm tired, and I have a sneaking suspiscion where my gifts might be. So while I raid my grandma's closet, you guys read the four chapters I've put out today.


	18. Shippuden Starts Now

**BackLash**

Chapter 12

_Shippuden Starts Now_

_**Lunar:**_Okay... I am bored.. So, I'm skipping everything else. I'm going right up to after Sasuke left. okay? okay. I hope all of you don't mind. We're getting into the real story now, okay?

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**FF/Change POV**-

Sakura sighed, and walked to the training grounds. She kneeled at the stone, and set her hand on it. She wiped tears away from her face. It wasn't fair. She had lost Sasuke, when he had left to join Orochimarou, so he could be stronger. That had hurt, and she hadn't stopped crying. Then, then Naruto had promised to bring Sasuke back, and she found a little hope. Naruto left, time, and time again... the last time he left... he never came back. Now she was alone, and it wasn't fair. She shouldn't have accepted Naruto's promise. She should've told him not to be stupid... but it was too late now. She sighed, and got up.

"Sakura..." A voice said behind her. Sakura turned around and gaped. Standing next to a tree, was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's knees buckled and she dropped. "S-sasuke... Is it really you?" She asked, still shocked. Sasuke nodded. Sakura jumped up and threw her arms around him. "SASUKE!"

--

Naruto woke up and made a face. "Stupid dream." He through off his blankets, and tossed off his pj's. He put on a plain pair of black shorts with a couple of chains hanging from belt loops, and a loose black shirt. He smoothed his chin-length blond hair down. He had stopped spiking his hair a long time ago, it now hung down loosely. He yawned and walked out his bedroom door. He knocked on the door opposite of his. "Yo, wake up! It's morning." A thump on the door informed him that the person in there was awake. He chuckled and walked around, knocking on the doors of the late risers.

"Naruto! Stop doing that, let them sleep." A woman's voice echoed through the house.

"Gah, Dude you're louder than he was!" A male's voice shouted.

"Shut up Howaido!" The woman snapped. Howaido laughed. Naruto shook his head, and walked into the main room. A tall woman with short, blond hair, similar to his, just a little longer, sat in the kitchen cooking. She wore long white pants, with a sky blue ribbon on the pant bottom. There was also a sky blue sash tied around her waste. She wore a pretty white tank top, with long sleves on her arms tied there with more blue ribbon. She had a blue bow on her neck.

"Morning, Naz." Naruto said, sitting on a nearby stool. He flinched as a pair of socks collided with the back of his head.

"You ass, you woke me up." A girl growled. Naruto turned around and grinned. The girl was about the same height he was, with arm length blond hair, and the facial features he had. She wore a loose, pretty sky blue top, tied right below her bust line with a dark blue sash. She wore a pair of short, dark blue shorts, and her hair was tied back with another dark blue ribbon. She looked like his sexy no jutsu, but clothed. Naruto chuckled. "Hey Nayra." He said, still smiling. Nayra made a face.

"You're so mean to your sister, Naruto." Nayra said. Naza laughed. "He's mean to the both of us, Nay." she said, tossing her sister a muffin.

"Well, at any case, Ha! I got a muffin and you didn't!" She said, teasing. She sat on a couch and started picking at her muffin. Naruto grinned. A tall guy with white hair spiked out in every direction ( think Cloud, but more spikes) walked in, pulling his plain tan tank on. His equally plain dark brown cargo shorts jingled with what was probably a bunch of loose shuriken in a pocket. He smoothed back his hair (as much as he could. which wasn't much.) and grinned. His brown eyes sprinkled with mirth. "Morning. Thanks for the wake-up knock Naruto. It prepared me for Naza." He said, chuckling.

Naza scowled. "Oh, shut up Howaido. No muffin for you." Naza said, giving Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto laughed and dug right in. Howaido pouted. "This is why I don't go for older women. they're mean." He said. Then Howadio winked at Naruto. "But I do go for younger guys. " Naruto made a face. "Unwanted, Howadio. Unwanted." He said. Howadio pouted. "Now I'm heartbroken and hungry." Naza threw a muffin at Howadio. He caught it and grinned at Nayra. "That's one problem fixed, want to fix the other?" He said, sitting down on the couch opposite of where Nayra was. Nayra took a bite of muffin. "I'm into Akatsuki men." She said. Naruto twitched. "Can you go one day without talking about how you think Itachi is sexy?" Nayra shook her head. "nope."

"... Then can you do it when I'm not around? I don't need to hear your rants about how sexy my cousin is." A girl's voice said. Naruto immidiently turned around and smiled. A girl with pitch-black hair, darker than midnight, pinned up in a pony tail, and then tied again with a dark black bow. She wore a plain dark black tank that revealed her mid-driff, chains criss-crossing on her waist with a black fishnet shirt under-neath. She wore a silver chain with a rose charm on it. She wore a plain grey pair of cargo shorts, with chains on them, similar to Naruto. She was about the same height as Nayra, but her hair was much longer. Her dark blue eyes seemed to pierce into whoever she was looking at, seeing as her expression was always serious, and didn't reveal much emotion. She walked over and sat next to Naruto, her step was smooth and elegant. Nayra stuck her tounge out at the girl. "Not my fault that he is."

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Hey, Linaru." he said. Linaru looked at him, and her eyes smiled slightly. "Hello Naruto." She said. Naruto grinned. His best friend, throughout his life, that had escaped the massacre, and founded her out group. She was the best Uchiha, no matter what anyone said about the topic. He pushed the chair next to him out for her. She sat in it and grabbed a muffin. "So, what nonsense is already going on?" She asked. Naza tossed a couple of scrolls at her. Linaru unrolled one and started reading. Nayra yawned. "Anything good? I'm bored." Linaru tossed one at her. "Wanna steal something?" Nayra caught it. "Sure. Wanna go with, Howaido? We can discuss Itachi and tight shirts." Howaido nodded. "Cool." Linaru pretended to gag. Naruto laughed. Linaru continued looking at the scrolls. "hmm. Naza, you can deal with this, it's a tracker mission. Naruto, you and I can take this assasination if you want. " She said. Naza nodded and took the scroll. Naruto smiled. "Sure." He said. Naza raised her eyebrows, and exchanged eye messages with Nayra. Nayra nodded. Linaru glared. Naruto sat confused.

"Better get ready, Naru." Linaru said, walking to her room. Naruto watched her until she closed the hall door. Nayra laughed. "I'm not the only one who likes Uchiha!" Naruto chucked a kunai at his sister, who dodged and ran to her room. Howaido walked to his. Naza smiled at Naruto. " I think it's sweet. After all, you've known eachother since you were four, right?" Naruto nodded. "Yep..." Naza left it there, smiling to herself.

--**Konoha**--

Sasuke stared at the ramen in front of him. He could remember, three years ago, he, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto, would all meet here and eat ramen. But then, he had left the village, in a quest for power. Well, that had gone badly, and now he was back. Only thing was, Naruto wasn't. He had been missing for three years. Sasuke sighed and pushed the ramen away. At first he was angry at Naruto for going after him, Sakura for letting Naruto, and himself for leaving in the first place. Then he realized that no matter how angry he got, he still wouldn't get his best friend back. He looked over at Kakashi, who was ignoring him. Sakura looked over at him. "Thinking about him again?" Sasuke shook his head. "No..." Sakura stared at him. She knew when he was lying. Sasuke stood up and left. Sakura sighed.

Sasuke sat at the training grounds in a tree, remembing how he was returned to Konoha. He had been trying to get away from Oto, but without much luck. Orochimarou sent the sound four, as well as nearly the entire Oto group after him. He couldn't fight anymore, so he just ran, hoping for help. That's when a group of about ten, mabey eight ninja, dressed in all white hooded cloaks, and white masks appeared. The started fighting the sound nin, giving him the chance to rest on a tree branch. The formed a wall between him and the nin, making him belief that they were protecting him. There was no other reason for their actions. Sasuke watched the mysterious nin fight to protect him. A sound nin broke through their barrier, and threw a kunai at him. He dodged, but fell off the branch. One of the mysterious nin caught him, and helped him up. He had felt a shock run through his entire body when her hand, soft and smooth as silk, delicate and gentle, caught his hand. He found himself unable to move. The nin set him against the tree, and returned to the fight. He couldn't forget that night, because he couldn't forget that girl. He hadn't even seen her face, he had just touched her hand. He constantly shook his head at himself for liking someone to such an extent for such a stupid reason. He sat down and looked at the sky. '_Damn this whole thing..._'

--

**Lunar:** XD i'm gonna try to update my the 30th...


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note

To my surprisingly loyal readers:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated since the second semester of my sophomore year. However, I will once again begin writing. I've been busy with homework and school and all of that fun stuff. But dangit, I WILL UPDATE ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
